


враг твоего врага

by k_beloserov



Series: враг для врага [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 16YL, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: всё ещё не твой друг
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: враг для врага [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838014
Kudos: 5





	враг твоего врага

занзасу сорок два и он всё ещё босс независимых убийц. он зевает во всю ширину пасти, щурит лениво глаза, поглядывая на всё ещё тупого щенка саваду. тот вздрагивает, улыбается натянуто, что-то лопочет. занзасу это надоедает. он встаёт и уходит так же, как вставал и уходил каждый раз, когда ему было слишком скучно. савада всё ещё тупой щенок, который нихрена не умеет.

сквало смотрит на занзаса со своим обманчивым спокойствием. длинные волосы убранные в низкий хвост и сквало уже сорок. они не планировали так долго жить. «в самом рассвете сил» сказал бы кто-то. два итальянца. кажется, слишком горячо в этой удушающей жаре сицилии.

занзас лениво щурит глаза, хватает сквало за талию и дышит прямо в губы, не прерывая зрительный контакт. это интересная игра на двоих.

в удушающей жаре сицилии они едут на квартиру, после — на какой-то скучный приём. после — возможно, закапывать трупы. или трахаться. долгий день обещал быть скучным.

занзас ослабляет галстук, проводит по зализанным назад волосам, сквало шумно сглатывает и ухмыляется.

— у нас ещё весь день до... 

он не договаривает. занзас близко, он целует его и они выворачивают куда-то в ебеня. рядом взрывается машина, куда-то отлетают осколки стекла, горячего металла и чьих-то внутренностей. заднее стекло заляпано.

— я ненавижу тебя, — с восхищением выдыхает супербиа. занзас ухмыляется, пряди выбиваются из его идеально зализанных назад волос, перья ложатся цветным воротником на плечи, алые глаза сверкают. занзас молчит и позволяет вести машину дальше.

сквало тяжело дышит, облизывает губы, после занзас хватает за руль и они выварачивают в какой-то узкий переулок между домов. они целуются, кусаются, шарят руками под пиджаками и рубашками.

— нахуй всё, — ухмыляется занзас.

нахуй всё, вторит мысленно сквало прежде, чем перегнуться и уткнуться в пах босса носом. им хорошо и горячо. сквало берёт в рот и они оба чувствуют себя тупыми мальчишками. секс в машине, словно им шестнадцать. сквало отсасывает, беря в рот глубоко, после сглатывая сперму. в бардачке лежат салфетки и они даже не заляпали сиденье. занзас целует его.

они выруливают дальше, всё же собираясь добраться до дома. сквало лениво облизывает покрасневшие губы.

— выглядишь как блядь, — лениво произносит занзас, приоткрывая глаза и скашивая взгляд на сквало. сквало скалит пасть. ему нравится эта игра.

— выглядишь неудовлетворённым.

сквало платится за это тем, что занзас лениво устраивает свою горячую руку в его паху и лениво мнёт, а после просто чуть поглаживает, словно невзначай. словно так и должно быть. занзас перемещает руку на бедро и даже засыпает так. сквало в этот момент ненавидит его чуточку больше. он паркует тачку на подземной стоянке, после опускает чужое кресло и садится сверху.

— нам же, блять, не шестнадцать, — говорит сквало. а после двигает бёдрами и это уже не имеет никакого значения: шестнадцать ли им, сорок ли им. в машине горячо и душно, занзас выглядит ленивым и расслабленным, чуточку разомлевшим, чуточку возбуждённым.

чёртов провокатор, думает сквало и целует занзаса.

тот сжимает крепкие бёдра и задницу, они притираются к друг другу плечами, коленями, ногами. в бордачке оказываются презервативы и смазка и сквало даже не удивлён.

в машине воздух горячий и густой, в салоне приятно пахнет горячей кожей и сексом.

в машине трахаться крайне неудобно.

им же не шестнадцать, думает сквало.

рядом взрывается несколько машин. дым забивает помещение, огонь жрёт дорогие тачки, а в заднице сквало занзавский член. приходится выкручиваться. занзас доводит сквало быстро и ему слишком хорошо, поэтому сейчас ведёт занзас.

занзас ведёт из чёртового ада наружу, парковка рушится, падает глыбами бетона на машины, пока огонь сжирает всё. сквало лениво щурится, разложенный на сиденье.

занзас ухмыляется. его явно всё устраивает.

— враг твоего врага? — лениво отзывается сквало.

— враг всё ещё остаётся врагом.

занзас выворачивает на одну из улиц, пока сквало застёгивает на себе штаны. они уезжают из этого города.

— кажется, приём отменяется.

занзас довольно ухмыляется. закапывать трупы всегда было намного интересней, чем ходить на приёмы знати.


End file.
